


Blind Date

by el_frijole



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bruises, Choking, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking, use of the word daddy sexually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_frijole/pseuds/el_frijole
Summary: Reader is lonely and Mirajane has an idea!
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/You, Laxus Dreyer/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Female Reader! This was a request that I got permission to share here as well!

“Girl, you’re lonely.” Cana said as she watched you chug another mug of ale. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said, though perhaps slurred is the better word. 

“Ever since Lucy and Natsu said they were dating you’ve been in a bad mood.” 

You tsked and took another swig of your drink. Cana made a gesture to Mirajane behind the bar to cut you off. 

“Whatever. Who cares that they’re together. I’m happy for them. It’s about damn time, too, especially since Gray and Juvia said they were dating… And Elfman and Evergreen… and Levy and Gajeel… And Bickslow and Freed…” 

“So what if everyone is in a relationship! All that means is that you’ve got to get in one, too!” 

Mirajane, noticing your misery, walked over to where you and Cana sat at the bar. “What’s wrong you guys?” She asked her downtrodden friend.

“Well Y/N here is lonely.” 

You sighed. It’s not like Cana was wrong, you were lonely, but you also had ridiculously high standards for men. 

“I’m only lonely because I have high standards.” 

“Well why don’t you indulge us? Maybe we’ll be able to find a guy for you!” Cana said. 

“Well…” You contemplated, but eventually decided to tell your two friends anyways. “So ok, here’s my dream man: He has to be a little mysterious, and no, please don’t set me up with Mystigan. I just want someone that I can always learn new things about. Um, I need someone who will be loyal to me, not like they’ll kill for me or anything crazy, but I just can’t be cheated on again. Someone who will protect me when I’m in danger, but also someone who isn’t afraid to get a little rough with me. Slap me around a little, choke me, bend me over a table and-”

“Alright, I think we get the picture. Let’s keep it PG in the guild hall.” Cana said, quickly cutting you off before you could get into explaining your more private fantasies.

You laughed. “But in the end, I’m really just looking for someone who’s going to put as much into me as I will put into him.” 

Cana gave you a sympathetic look. She knew about your last boyfriend. You’d been together for three years before you left home and he had cheated on you and disrespected you the whole time.

“Actually, I know a guy who is exactly as you described, and I think you guys would be really great together!” Mirajane said, bringing your attention to her. “Would you be alright if I set you two up on a blind date?” She asked. 

“Uh,” You blinked, unable to process the fact that your friend knew someone who fit your fantasy bill. “Sure.” 

“Great! I’ll talk to him and when he picks a date, time, and place I’ll let you know! Oh, this is so exciting!” Mirajane said, tittering off to serve other guild members at the bar. 

“This is great!” Cana cheered. “You’ve got a date! I’m so happy for you! Next, it’s my turn.” 

You and your friend continued to drink while Mirajane went off to put her plan into action. She was so excited for this to happen! She’d been waiting for the chance to get her childhood friend into a relationship and this was the perfect opportunity! You were perfect for him, and he was perfect for you! Sure you two didn’t really interact at the guild hall, and when you did things usually got ugly, but Mirajane was sure that if the two of you would actually just sit down and talk to each other, then you would realize you were perfect for each other! All she had to do was get him to agree to the date… But maybe, Mirajane thought, maybe he wouldn’t have to know who he was taking out at all! 

With the idea planted in her head, Mirajane rushed off to find the man she needed to speak with. 

\--------

“It’s set for tonight at eight o’clock! You’re going to Starlight, that cute new restaurant in the center of town! He reserved the entire backyard area just for you two! Isn’t that romantic?!” 

“He reserved the whole backyard? Yeah, that is pretty romantic.” 

You were blushing. You hadn’t even met yet and he was already checking things off your dream boyfriend list. A private, romantic dinner at a nice restaurant? That was in the top three of your perfect date list!

“I had Bickslow make something for you to wear tonight! I hope you don’t mind, but it’s his favorite color and I know seeing you in it would really get him going, since you’re also looking to get down and dirty, right?” 

“M-Mirajane!” You yelled, blushing profusely.

The white-haired girl just giggled as she pulled out a hanger with a zipper bag over it. 

“Here’s the dress. You should ask Lucy if she could get Cancer to do your hair for you!” 

You left the guild hall with the dress and made your way back to your and Lucy’s shared apartment. 

“Lucy, are you home?!” You called as you walked in the front door. 

“Yeah, I’m in my room!” The blonde called back. 

You made your way upstairs and into your roommate and best friend’s room. 

“Hey, I was hoping I could ask you a favor.” 

“Sure, what’s up?” 

“Do you think you could have Cancer come do my hair? I kinda have a date tonight.” 

“What?! You have a date tonight?! With who?! Where?! Tell me everything!” 

You laughed. “Well, I’m not sure with who. It’s a blind date. Mirajane set it up. It’s at Starlight tonight at 8.” 

“Oh, my God! Of course, ok let me call him.” Lucy grabbed the appropriate key off her belt and called upon her celestial spirit. 

“What’s up, baby?” The spirit asked Lucy. 

“I need you to style Y/N’s hair for her date tonight! It’s super important!”

“Uh, please.” You said in an attempt to make up for your friend’s lack of manners. 

“You got it, baby. I’ve got the perfect look in mind.” 

Cancer was able to take your classic hair style and do something completely new and beautiful. You were amazed at what a good job the celestial spirit had done, and youthanked him accordingly. 

Once your hair was taken care of, you changed into the dress that Mirajane had Bickslow make especially for you. You unzipped the protective bag to find that it was a beautiful, yellow, floor length dress. It was strapless and had two triangular cutouts on each side of the waist. The right side of the dress had a long slit up the side, right up to the hip. With how high the slit was and how snug the dress fit, it was clearly not meant to be worn with any type of underwear. 

You blushed at the thought, but you couldn’t have the embarrassment of panty lines on a first date, so you forewent underwear and changed into the garment. 

“You look amazing, Y/N! If he doesn’t like you, then he’s got to be crazy!” 

You laughed along with your friend before finally venturing into the night to your date. 

\---------

He wasn’t going to say it; he couldn’t. This wasn’t something he could ever admit to anyone, but if you were to look deep down into his heart, you would see that he was nervous; anxious for what was to come. 

It was 7:59 and in just one minute he would be meeting this girl Mirajane had told him so much about. If he was honest with himself, she sounded like she would be perfect for him, and the idea of meeting someone who seemed so compatible with him was nerve wracking. He hadn’t wanted to go through with the date. He’d even tried to get Mira to cancel it, but she was resolute that the girl was super excited and he’d be the worst person ever if he cancelled. 

He could practically feel the clock on the wall ticking. He couldn’t bring himself to look at it, too fearful to see how close it was until he met her. He was beginning to sweat. Was it hot in here, or just him? He tried to take a few breaths, tried to think of anything else. His tie was beginning to choke him and he reached up to adjust it when-

“Laxus?! What are you doing here?!” 

Laxus Dreyer dropped his hand away from his throat and turned to face the all-too-familiar voice of his least favorite person in the Fairy Tail guild. 

“Y/N.” He practically snarled. “What are you doing here?” His voice was angry, but he couldn’t stop the way his eyes trailed up and down your figure. 

A yellow dress. That couldn’t be coincidence. 

“I asked you that first!” You said, demanding an answer this time. 

“I’m here for a date, but I’m gonna go ahead and say that you are too, and Mirajane played us both.” 

Your anger fell away instantly as the realization that, for some reason, Mirajane thought that Laxus was your perfect man. He wasn’t nice, or gentle with other people’s feelings! What was she thinking?! 

Hot tears of anger began to stream down your face. This was your defining moment, the moment you realized that you’d never be able to love again. You knew Laxus, and you knew he had the emotional depth of a thimble. 

You pulled the seat out for yourself and sat across from Laxus, dumping your head into your hands as your shoulders shook. You tried to keep quiet, but Laxus could see your tears hit the table. 

His own anger dissipated at the sight of you crying. 

“Hey, don’t… Don’t cry, ok? Why don’t I at least buy you dinner since you came all the way out here.” 

“Oh yeah? And what’ll I have to do for you in return?” You spat, wiping away your tears. 

Laxus sighed. You were being difficult, which made it harder to be nice to you. 

“You won’t owe me anything, ok?”

You eyed the man in front of you suspiciously before slightly nodding, and just in time, too, because the waiter showed up. 

“Can I get you anything to drink for you and your lovely date, Mr. Dreyer?” The waiter asked and both you and Laxus cringed. 

“Uh, yeah, how about a bottle of whatever is the strongest.” 

“Of course, sir, madam.” The waiter then left the two of you alone. 

Silence fell between the two of you. It was strange for each of you. Should you say something? Or should you leave the silence to stand? 

Eventually the waiter returned before either of you came to a decision. 

“Here you are. Would you like to order dinner?” 

“We’ll just have two of the chef’s specials.” Laxus said and the waiter bowed before leaving. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Laxus said, referring to the confused look you had on your face. “The chef’s special is the best thing on the menu, you’ll love it.” 

Now you were confused for another reason. Why was Laxus being nice to you? Besides tonight, every other time you’d run into each other you would fight. Words, and the occasional fist, were thrown back and forth until Mirajane would separate you and you’d go your own ways. Wait a minute…

“Do you think Mirajane did this in an effort to get us to stop fighting in the guild hall?” You asked as your companion for the evening poured two glasses of whatever the waiter had brought. 

Laxus let out a gruff laugh, but you could tell it was genuine. “Probably. She’ll do just about anything to keep that guild hall peaceful.” 

You didn’t respond, and instead just looked at Laxus. How come you’d never seen this side of him? He seemed… relaxed. Every other time you crossed paths he always seemed to be on guard. It was… nice… to see him able to relax. 

Laxus handed you your drink and you two clinked glasses, if only out of obligation to good manners, and practically chugged your drinks. 

You gestured for a refill and Laxus obliged, taking time to refill his own glass. You each offered another ‘cheers’ and downed your drinks in just a single swig once again. 

By the time your dinner arrived, both you and Laxus were starting to get quite drunk. Neither of you were lightweights by any means, but Laxus had asked for the strongest alcohol in the establishment. 

“Here you are, two chef’s specials. Can I get you two anything else?” 

“Yeah, another bottle of this would be great, thanks.” Laxus said, handing over the empty bottle of alcohol. 

“Of course.” And with that, the waiter was gone. 

You and Laxus ate while engaging in some conversation, which was practically unheard of for the two of you. One intently listening while the other told a story? No one in Fairy Tail would believe it possible. 

“So then,” You paused to laugh. “I use some vines to tie him up, and he gets a hard on!” 

Laxus joined in your laughter. It’s a loud, booming noise that is surprisingly pleasant to your ears. You like the sound of him laughing; you’ve never heard it before. 

“You’re joking. You can’t be serious!” Laxus said, practically on the verge of tears from laughing so hard. 

“Believe me, I wish I was! It was so awkward for the rest of the way back to the military outpost!” You and Laxus laughed for a long moment before finally calming down enough to continue your conversation. “Don’t blame him though.” You sighed, taking a sip of your seventh drink of the evening. 

“How come?” Laxus asked, more than a little curious as to what you were going to say. 

“Being tied up is hot.” 

As you finished your glass, Laxus nearly spit his out. He sputtered and tried to quickly regain his composure. You laughed at his response and held your glass out to him for another refill. 

“Come on, you can’t say you don’t feel the same. You definitely strike me as the kind of man who’d be into some bondage.” 

Laxus was once again caught off guard with what you had said, but he was able to recover more quickly this time. 

“Well of course I am, but I’m more into the tying than being tied up.”

It was your turn to nearly spit out your drink. You’d been teasing Laxus and hadn’t expected an honest response from him! You dared a glance at him and found that he was staring at you with a deep, burning hunger in his eyes. This got you thinking. How long had it been since you’d gotten laid? At least five months, since that one mission your team went on in that coastal village. 

You were more than a little drunk, and so was Laxus, and because of that, in this moment, you weren’t each other’s least favorite Fairy Tail members, you were just two people with similar kinks on a date, and to both of you, that was enough to make a decision. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Laxus asked, though the look you were giving him ensured he knew what your answer would be. 

“Absolutely.”

And so, Laxus paid your extremely high bill and you two exited the restaurant side by side. You began to slightly stumble your way to Laxus’s apartment. Since he lived alone, you decided it would be best to go there. 

As you were making your way down the street, a group of five guys noticed you and they began to eye you up and down. 

“Hey beautiful! Why don’t you come over here and get with a real man!” 

“Yeah, we’ll treat you right!” 

“You’re way too pretty for him, dollface, get over here!” 

You, disgusted with being catcalled, leaned closer to Laxus in an effort to put more space between yourself and the men. Laxus, angered by how scared you seemed to be, pulled you gently to the other side of him, placing himself between you and the men, and wrapped a protective arm around your waist. He kept walking, ignoring the men, and all you could do was stare up at Laxus in awe as he led you down the street. Had he always been that protective? Your drunk mind couldn’t comprehend this new side of Laxus that you were seeing. 

Thankfully, you didn’t have to think about it for long because you’d arrived back at Laxus’ place. You smirked and put a plan into action. You twisted in Laxus’s grip, causing him to look down at you. You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Before he could get over his initial shock, you bit his lip and pulled away. 

It had the desired effect, it seemed, because Laxus growled and shoved you against his front door, holding you in place with just a single hand around your throat. You smirked at him and he growled again, smashing his lips against yours. You smirked into the kiss, not fully submitting to Laxus, which drove him crazy. 

He reached behind you, unbenounced to you, and opened the door. You, no longer supported by the door, tumbled backwards into Laxus’s apartment. You glared at him from the floor as he laughed. He entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. You took this moment to get revenge. You got off the ground and jumped at him. Laxus was caught off guard, but quickly caught you, causing him to slam his back against the door. You kissed him roughly, closing your legs tighter around his waist as you began to grind against him, feeling his arousal press against you.

Laxus involuntarily rutted against you as you clung to his body. This made him angry. He was supposed to be in charge here, wasn’t that the deal? He had to get back in control. 

Laxus pushed himself off the door and began to walk, grip tight on your hips. You pulled away from his lips in surprise and turned your head to see where you were going. You didn’t get a chance to fully turn around though, because you were unceremoniously thrown onto a plush surface. 

Laxus threw you onto his bed and watched your surprised expression with amusement until something else caught his eye. He wasn’t sure how he’d missed it before, but he was only now noticing the long slit that went up the right side of your dress. He watched lustfully as you lifted your right leg in an effort to sit up properly on the bed. Laxus watched with bated breath as your dress parted for your lifted leg. 

Laxus was distracted by the beautiful skin of your bare leg. You noticed his distracted state and smirked. You pulled your leg up more, enticing the man before you. He swallowed hard before slowly reaching out to touch your leg. 

You shivered in anticipation under Laxus’s touch. His touch went from being just his fingertips to a tight grip around your knee. He leaned over you, bringing his hand up along your thigh until he was gripping your bare hip tightly. He smirked at you and you held your breath. 

“I can’t help but notice you aren’t wearing any underwear.” Laxus teased, nipping your lips. 

You bit back before responding. “They didn’t go with the dress.” 

“Well, how nicely that works out for me.” Laxus said before he grabbed the loose fabric of the dress and began to pull. 

He wouldn’t, you thought, but alas, you should’ve known better, and in just a moment your dress was ripped off of your body, totally unable to be worn again. 

“Hey!” You cried out, upset that your new dress was now in tatters. “That was new!” You pouted. 

Laxus growled and flipped you onto your stomach. You yelped in surprise, but didn’t have time to say anything before Laxus smacked his palm flat against your ass. You yelped again, but this time in pain. 

“Don’t back talk me.” Laxus said sternly. 

“Wha-” 

Another smack. 

“Only good girls get to speak.” 

You wanted to speak out in protest, but your body betrayed you and shivered at the harsh, commanding tone Laxus was using. He smirked and knew he was now in total control. 

“That’s a good girl.” He purred when you didn’t say anything in protest and you let out an involuntary moan of desperation. 

You wanted, needed him to touch you more. A few smacks on the ass was nothing.You were desperate for more. 

Laxus lifted his hand off of your bare bottom and you lifted your hips to chase his hand, not ready to be deprived of his touch, but Laxus pushed you back to the bed with his left hand on your lower back.  
You twisted your head so you could see him out of your peripherals. You watched as his right hand lifted up and began to descend to your ass once again. You preemptively winced, but Laxus didn’t spank you, and instead he placed his hand gently on the red handprint he’d left on your ass. 

You were a little disappointed that Laxus didn’t spank you again. It was hot when he took control like that and you kind of liked being disciplined by him. You never in a million years thought you’d be able to let Laxus Dreyer of all people dominate you, but here you were, naked in his bedroom and soaking wet at the idea of it. 

Laxus gently trailed his hand over the swell of your ass, pulling away all his fingers until just one remained. He used his index finger to gently trace along your sopping wet folds. 

“You’re already so wet for me, babe.” 

You groaned and tried to wiggle your body to get more friction from Laxus, but you knew he wasn’t going to give up his control. 

Laxus pressed his thumb over your clit and rubbed one quick, rough circle around it. You let out a choked gasp and a whine in frustration when Laxus quickly pulled his thumb away. 

Laxus, still pressing you into the bed with his left hand, leaned over your body and whispered in your ear, “You’ve been a good girl so far, so why don’t you tell me what you want?” 

You were so tightly wound you could barely form a solitary coherent thought and Laxus loved it. He loved seeing you so close to the edge with him being your only option for release. 

“Please,” You breathed out, whiny and needy. “Touch me.” 

Even Laxus wasn’t prepared for how hot those words would be coming from you. He was supposed to be in charge, but seeing you just about beg him to touch you had him feeling like it wasn’t really him who was in charge, and he didn’t really mind it. 

“Well since you asked so nicely.” He said, nipping your earlobe. 

Laxus lifted himself off of you and grabbed you by the hips, roughly flipping you onto your back. Before you could give him any sort of confused look, he pressed his lips roughly to yours. He grabbed your jaw with one hand and squeezed each side tightly, causing you to open your mouth. Laxus wasted no time exploring what was now open to him. Laxus pulled away after a long moment, biting your lip as you two parted. He then let go of your jaw, taking a moment to notice the two bruises that were beginning to form on each side of your face. He smirked, and leaned back down, kissing each bruise gently before moving to your neck. Laxus latched on to the underside of your jaw and sucked and nipped all the flesh he could access. He licked his way further down and bit hard at the juncture between your neck and collarbone. You moaned loudly and Laxus knew he’d found a particularly sensitive area. 

He continued to bite and suck along your collarbones, loving the way he could already see bruises forming. Laxus never did anything half-heartedly and if you wanted it rough, then you sure as hell were going to have the marks to prove it. 

Laxus, growing bored of your neck and at the insistence of your needy moans, began to go lower down your body. He paused at your breasts to suck and bite the swell of your perfect bosom. He teased one nipple with his thumb and forefinger while he used his teeth to pinch the other. You gasped and moaned the entire time, completely flooded with pleasure, though there was a constant nagging in the back of your mind that kept reminding you that you weren’t yet being touched where you so desperately needed to be. 

Once he was satisfied that your right nipple had received enough attention, Laxus licked a long stripe over to your left nipple and sucked it into his warm, wet mouth. You arched your back and let out a moan. Laxus smirked around your nipple and began to tease it between his teeth. It was just hard enough to cause a little pain, but you loved it. You ground your teeth together in an effort to stop yourself from moaning too loudly a second time. 

Laxus noticed this, and bit down particularly hard on your nipple, causing you to gasp and let out a yelp. He pulled away and looked down at you. 

“How am I supposed to know I’m doing a good job if you don’t let me know?” Laxus asked, surprisingly calm, though you could see the dominance in his eyes. “Don’t hold back your moans again, or there will be consequences.” 

“Yes, sir.” You said in a breathy voice, still panting from just how aroused you were. 

Hearing those words was like a punch to the gut for Laxus. He felt himself stiffen even further, arousal now burning through him like a raging wildfire. How could someone he hated for so long turn him on like this? 

Laxus smiled wide. “That’s what I like to hear!” He bellowed. “That was a good girl response, and good girls get rewarded.” 

Laxus lifted himself off the bed and grabbed you by your hips, roughly pulling you so your butt was just at the edge of the bed. Laxus got to his knees and placed your legs over his shoulders with an arm holding your hips down and before you could even register what was happening, he had his mouth pressed roughly against your warm center, tongue licking and sucking along your sensitive folds. 

You groaned loudly at the sudden wave of pleasure you were feeling. You gripped the sheets beneath your hands tightly, desperate for something to hold onto to keep you grounded in reality, but the way Laxus was hungrily lapping at your folds made it near impossible. 

He licked around your clit teasingly, but you were so lost in pleasure that you couldn’t handle being teased and you grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. Laxus growled, angry that you were trying to take control, but he had all night to punish you for this. He decided to let you think you could get away with it. So Laxus brought your sensitive bud into his mouth and sucked hard, bringing his other hand up and inserting two fingers into you. 

You moaned out, pulling Laxus’s hair harder the closer you got to release. He gently bit down on your clit as he curled his fingers inside you and that was it. You screamed as you came, your hips attempting to buck wildly under Laxus’s arm. It felt like hours before you finally relaxed and loosened your grip on Laxus’s hair. 

Instead of pulling your hand away from his head, you ran your hand through his hair a few times, almost petting him to praise him. 

“Thank… you… sir…” You said between deep breaths, still desperately trying to catch your breath. 

Laxus hadn’t expected you to thank him, and especially not in the way you had. He decided that maybe you didn’t need to be punished for pulling his hair so roughly after all. 

“What a good girl you are, thanking me.” Laxus smirked, though he wasn’t sure how dominate he came across considering his mouth and chin were glistening with your juices.

You let out a little moan, loving all the praise he was giving you. You looked up at him and, in a moment of forgetfulness of your current situation, held your arms out to him, a simple gesture that he understood and obliged, leaning down. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle, passionate kiss, a kiss that you would come to regret when the morning came. But that wasn’t for a few more hours.

Laxus pulled away from the kiss with a smile, a genuine one, not a domineering or cocky one, just a genuine, happy smile. You returned the gesture. 

Laxus was pulled out of his happy daze quickly though, when you shifted under him and he realized the weight of his own arousal that hadn’t yet been tended to. 

You smirked as Laxus closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth, desperate to hold in his moans as you rubbed your thigh against the stiffness in his pants. 

“Won’t you please let me take care of you, sir?” You asked in a breathy tone and from the look he gave you, you knew you had him hook, line, and sinker. 

Laxus pulled you up off the bed and when you two were standing, you reached out to remove his shirt. You needed his assistance getting it over his head, to which he chuckled to himself. You were adorable, he thought. 

Laxus’s pants were another story. You could easily reach his belt buckle and made quick work of the buttons, quickly pulling his pants and boxers to the floor for him to step out of, desperate to finally get a look at what he had kept hidden this entire time. 

As first glance, you nearly choked. There was no way something that large was going to fit in you! Laxus was 6’3” with a cock to match. You were certain that it would split you in two. Hell, you’d felt stretched enough with just two of his fingers inside you! 

Laxus noticed you staring at him in complete shock and a smirk formed on his lips. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, startling you out of your trance. 

“Well?” Laxus asked, gaining your attention. “Are you gonna be a good girl and take care of me?” 

You dropped to your knees in front of the large man before you. Laxus opened his legs wider so you could nestle between them. You leaned forward, mouth beginning to part, when you felt a hand on your head stop you. You looked up at Laxus in confusion. 

“Just as a warning, good girls don’t use their teeth. I’m going to spank you five times for each time I feel teeth. Got it?” 

You shivered at his domineering tone and nodded in understanding. “Yes, sir.” 

Laxus moved his hand away from your head and you positioned yourself to start. 

You leaned forward and with the flat of your tongue, licked one long stripe up the underside of Laxus’s cock from base to tip. The man groaned and you could feel his thigh muscles twitch under your ministrations. 

Feeling empowered, you brought the tip of Laxus’s shaft into your mouth and sucked hard. He moaned loudly and his hand found its way to your head. You sucked hard, using your tongue to clean his head of precum. Slowly, you gained more confidence and lowered your head down his shaft, licking and sucking what you could reach and stroking with your hands what you couldn’t. 

Laxus was in heaven. Groans and moans were tumbling out of his mouth without him being able to stop them. He’d gotten head before, but never like this. He honestly wasn’t quite sure what the difference was, because he’s had girls who could take all of him, but for some reason, even though you weren’t deepthroating him, you were the best he’s ever had.  
You had been so good for him this whole night, doing what he said and letting him be in charge, but it all suddenly came crashing down. You gently scraped your teeth along his shaft as you pulled off his cock. You kept just the head in your mouth and sucked hard once, then scraped your teeth very lightly against the most sensitive part of him. 

Laxus wasn’t expecting how good your teeth would feel against him and he ended up cumming without warning. He grunted and leaned over your body, gripping your hair tightly as his body shook and convulsed. 

You swallowed spurt after spurt of hot cum, but you didn’t stop sucking until Laxus was finished. You pulled off of his cock with a pop and began to lick him clean. Laxus, breathing hard, gently pushed you away, too overstimulated to be able to handle your tongue any longer. You smirked at his disheveled form and stood up, but Laxus wasn’t about to let you get away with what you’d just done. 

“You used your teeth twice. You know what that means.” Laxus said as he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you over to him. He pulled you down so you were lying on your stomach over his lap. “You’re gonna count with me, alright?” 

“Yes, sir.” You said, quivering in anticipation for your punishment. 

Laxus lifted his arm and brought his hand down hard on your bare ass. “One.” 

“O-One.” You stuttered out, the stinging pain feeling so good. 

Another smack. “Two.” 

You gasped at the smack. “Two.” 

“Three.” 

“Th… three.” 

“Four.” 

You took a moment to breathe. “Four.” 

“Five.” 

“Fi...ve…” You were hurting, but it felt so good. 

“Look at you, taking your punishment like such a good girl. Do you think you can handle the rest?” 

You were nearing tears, your ass was so red and raw, but Laxus’s praise imbued you with the stamina to continue. 

“Yes, sir, I can continue.” 

“Are you sure, babydoll?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good.” A loud smack resounded throughout the room. “Six.” 

“Six.” 

“Seven.” 

“Seven.” You said through clenched teeth. 

“Eight.” 

“Eight.” 

“Nine.” 

“Nine.” 

“Ten.” 

“Ten.” You sobbed, not in relief, but rather in frustration. 

You needed to be fucked and you needed it now. 

“That was so good.” Laxus praised. “You were so good for me, baby.” 

You smiled tiredly at the praise you were receiving while Laxus gently lifted you up off his lap and laid you down on the bed on your stomach. You were almost content enough to fall asleep, but your loins were screaming for attention. 

You shuddered as Laxus lifted your hips so you were holding yourself up on your knees. Laxus gently rubbed a hand over your bright red cheek before he lined himself up with your entrance. 

“Are you ready, baby?” 

“Yes, sir.” You said desperately. 

Laxus wasted no time slamming into you. You yelped in surprise and moaned loudly. You were so full and you loved it. Laxus’s fingers dug into the already bruised skin of your hips, but he didn’t dare move, not yet. He was giving you a chance to adjust to his girth, but you didn’t need it. You whined beneath him and tried to grind your hips against his in an effort to get him moving. 

Laxus smirked. “Tell daddy what you want.” He growled. 

“P-Please… Sir…” You mumbled into the sheets.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“Please fuck me, sir!” You yelled and he obliged. 

Laxus pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back into you, shoving your face farther into the mattress. Laxus set a hard, deep, slow pace, filling you all the way before leaving you nearly empty. It was torturously slow and you couldn’t contain yourself. You whined and tried to grind your hips against Laxus for more stimulation, but he was having none of it. Laxus’s hands held you tightly and didn’t let you move. He leaned forward, draping himself along your back, but never breaking his pace. Laxus nipped at your earlobe and you moaned, but he could tell you were frustrated. 

Laxus snaked one arm up your body, between your breasts, and to your neck. He wrapped his fingers around your throat and squeezed slightly. You gasped out and he could feel your walls clench around him at the new sensation. He liked this reaction. 

Laxus pulled you up by your throat so you were on your knees, back to chest with him. He moved the other hand he had on your hip to your clit and began to rub rough circles around it as he tightened his grip on your throat and began to piston in and out of you harder and faster than before. 

The dueling sensations of breathlessness, pain, and pleasure were all leading you quickly to your high. You could feel it coming fast. You were gonna cum!

“S-Sir!” You cried out, holding yourself back from the edge. 

This piqued Laxus’s interest. 

“Yeah, baby, what is it?” He asked, smirk ever present on his face. 

“M-May I… May I please cum?” 

This caught Laxus completely off guard. His pace stuttered before resuming twice as hard and fast as before. His smirk grew into a full blown smile and he squeezed around your throat a little tighter and rubbed your clit faster and harder. 

“Yeah, baby, you can! Cum for me!” He yelled before sending a small jolt of electricity to your clit.

“Yes, sir!” You yelled before a slew of profanities tumbled out of your mouth as your orgasm hit you like a Heartfilia train. “Thank you, sir! Thank you!” You called out when you could once again form a coherent thought. 

This drove Laxus to his finish. He let go of your throat and shoved you back down to the bed, holding your hips once again and thrusting into you just three more times before he was flush against your hips, cumming into your abused cunt with a loud moan. 

Both you and Laxus took a second to catch your breath, but just as you were about to yell at him to get off you, you felt yourself get lifted up by your hips. 

Laxus grabbed you and rolled onto his back with you on top. You gasped in surprise as Laxus grabbed you by the hips once again and pulled you forward until you were positioned right above his face. Laxus pulled you down and began to hungrily lick your still wet folds. He could taste his own semen as it dribbled out of you. He could feel you quivering above him, desperately trying to hold yourself up on your weak knees. Laxus sucked on your clit and you grabbed the headboard for support as you roughly ground yourself down on his face. 

Laxus had never had anyone sit on his face before. He was too dominant and it never fit in with his preconceived idea of what dominance was, but here, now, with you, he would let you ride his face all goddamn night. In his sobering mind he was beginning to realize that you were different from anyone else he’d been with, and honestly, he didn’t mind.

It was only a few more hard sucks and a little more rough grinding before you were cumming all over Laxus’s face. He eagerly lapped up your juices before lifting you off his face. You were putty in his arms, all limp limbs and little whines as your body was moved for you. 

Laxus got off the bed and carried you to an armchair he had across the room. He gently placed you down in the chair. You made a noise, too tired to form actual words and Laxus smiled. 

“Relax, I’m just getting the dirty sheets off the bed.”

Laxus managed to pull the sheets off the bed and throw a blanket onto the bed before going back to pick you up. He picked you up and carried you back over to the bed, lying down next to you and pulling the blanket around you both. He pulled you taut against him and you burrowed into his embrace, seeking comfort in his hold. 

“You were so good for me.” He whispered, playing with your hair. “Such a good girl.” 

You smiled softly at the praise before quickly falling asleep, too tired and spent to stay awake any longer. Laxus followed you into sleep shortly after. 

The sun shone brightly the next day. Birds were chirping and it was already beginning to get warm outside. You began to wake up as rays of sunshine shone right through the window and onto your face. You squinted and grumbled, annoyed at being woken up by the bright light. 

It took you a few moments to realize that your window did not face east, and so there shouldn’t have been rays of the rising sun shining on your face. Slowly, you opened your eyes and took notice of what was around you, and who. 

You nearly screamed out in shock when you realized that there was a man lying next to you in a room you didn’t recognize, and not just any man, but your least favorite Fairy Tail guild member: Laxus Dreyer. 

Ok, you thought. How did you get yourself into this mess? Flashes from the night before came flooding back into your mind as you came to the realization that you got fucked, hard, by Laxus. 

Panic began to set in. You currently were wrapped up in Laxus’s arms, but he seemed to be dead to the world, so you carefully maneuvered out of his hold. He didn’t wake up and you sighed in relief, only to fall over as soon as you tried to stand up. Thankfully, Laxus didn’t wake up at the sound of you collapsing to the ground, but you had a new problem. 

Tears welled up in your eyes as extreme pain overtook your body. You looked down at your naked form and saw you were covered in bruises. What had he done to you?! You sat on the ground for a moment, trying to get the strength to get up.

When you had enough energy to be able to stand on your own, albeit wobbly, legs, you looked around for your dress only to find it in tatters on the ground. Fuck, that’s right. Laxus had ripped it off last night. You looked around and saw his jacket on the back of the arm chair in the corner of the room. Guess that was going to have to do.

You tiptoed over to the chair and pulled the oversized coat onto your body. On your body it dragged on the floor, but you didn’t care. It wasn’t yours afterall, so what if it got a little ruined? 

You buttoned up the coat all the way and pulled the hood up, quietly making your way out of Laxus’s bedroom and out of his apartment. Once you were outside, you practically ran through the streets of Magnolia to get to your own apartment. Thankfully, it still seemed to be early morning and not many people were awake yet, leaving you to go mostly unnoticed. 

As soon as you arrived back at your apartment, you made a beeline for the bathroom, and just in time, too. Lucy had heard you go into the bathroom and knocked on the door. 

“Y/N?” The blonde asked. “Are you home?” 

“Yeah!” You called, hoping your friend wouldn’t ask too many questions. 

“So I take it your date went well?” Lucy teased. 

“It was fine. Didn’t really work out between us though. I came in through the window last night so I wouldn’t wake you, I’ve been home all night.” 

“Sure.” Lucy said and you could hear the sarcasm in her voice. “Well I’m heading to the guild hall. I think Natsu has a job for us, so will you meet us there when you’re done?” 

“Sure, sure!” You called, undoing the buttons on the large coat. 

You waited for Lucy’s fading footsteps and for the door to close before you removed the coat. You walked over to the full length mirror and looked at yourself. You were just one giant bruise! You had two bruises on each side of your jaw from where Laxus had grabbed you as well as a large handprint bruise around your neck, not to mention all the hickies that were littered across your neck, collarbones, and chest. You had hickies all along your inner thighs and more handprint bruises on your hips. You turned around and looked at your back. Your ass bore a prominent, bright red handprint mark from where you’d been spanked and you even saw that you had hickies on the back of your neck and shoulders! 

You needed a bath and you needed one now. 

Once you were all clean and relaxed, you had a new problem to face. What clothing you could wear to the guild hall that would cover up all your bruises while also not letting on that something was wrong. It was about to be summer, so no turtlenecks or long pants. What could you wear? 

You practically limped all the way to the guild hall. You’d decided to wear a skirt with a tank top and a light fashion scarf that would cover up all your bruises. You were wearing the scarf a little higher up on your face in an effort to hide the two bruises on your jaw. 

When you finally entered the guild hall, you spotted your team sitting at a table and walked over to them. You tried your best not to limp or let on that anything was wrong, but you knew that sitting down was going to present a challenge. How could you do it without wincing? 

“Oh hey, Y/N!” Natsu called out to his friend. 

You smiled and waved at your teammate as you walked over, pretending to not be in all-encompassing pain. 

You sat down and nearly winced, but held it together until the pain faded into a dull ache. 

“Hey did you change your perfume or something?” Natsu asked you. 

“What?” You asked, taken aback by the strange question.

“You smell different. It’s a familiar smell, but it’s definitely not yours.” Natsu said, leaning in close and smelling you. You leaned back, trying to get away from Natsu. “Hey, Gajeel! Come here a second!” Natsu called out. 

“Why?!” He asked, looking over from his spot next to Levy. 

“I need help over here! Y/N smells different, but I can’t place the smell!” 

This got a lot of people looking. 

“Natsu! Stop!” You cried out, trying to get him to leave you alone. 

You were not in the mood to deal with him today, not with how much pain you were in, but alas, it was not meant to be as Gajeel actually left Levy’s side to come see what Natsu was yelling about. 

Gajeel made his way over to his friends and immediately sniffed around you. 

“Yeah, that’s a familiar smell, but it’s definitely not hers.” Gajeel confirmed.

“Guys, leave me alone.” 

“But we’ve gotta figure this out! It’s gonna bother me all day!” Natsu complained. 

“Hey!” A loud voice bellowed out from the second floor of the guild hall. You stiffened and your heart dropped into your stomach. You knew that voice all too well. “She said to leave her alone so back off.” Laxus yelled down at Natsu and Gajeel. 

You didn’t miss the way that Gajeel smirked in sudden realization. All it took was to hear Laxus’s voice to get Gajeel to recognize that the scent that was all over you was his. 

“Well, Natsu, you heard the guy. Sorry to bother you, Y/N. Enjoy your day.” Gajeel said with an ever present smirk on his face as he made his way back to Levy. 

Welp, there goes your secret. You knew Gajeel wouldn’t be able to keep the secret from Levy and once one person knows, it’s only a matter of time before everyone knows. 

Thankfully, though, Natsu dropped the issue, at least for now. 

Levy McGarden prided herself on being a good person. She wasn’t one to spread rumors or secrets, but this was just too good. Gajeel had come over and told her that you and Laxus had sex the previous night; that his scent was all over you. Levy didn’t believe it, but Gajeel told her that the only way to prove it would be to get the scarf off of your neck. 

Levy McGarden prided herself on being a good person, but sometimes things just need to be done. Levy began to make her way to the bar, but right when she was behind you, she ‘tripped’ and grabbed onto your scarf as she tumbled to the ground, pulling the scarf off of your neck. 

A round of gasps went around the table and Levy jumped up off the ground to get a look at what the table was gasping at. 

You were covered in bruises! And not good ones. You had a clear handprint around your throat, like you’d been choked. Hard. 

“Oh, my God! Y/N! Are you alright?! What happened?!” Lucy yelled. 

“Did you get attacked?!” Natsu yelled. 

“Tell us what happened!” Levy cried out. 

At this point, everyone’s attention was on you and you could feel Laxus’s gaze from the second floor on your back. 

“I uh, on my way home… Well, you see… I was walking home last night and someone tried to mug me? I, uh, I got away, but yeah, that’s definitely what happened.” You said, completely unsure of yourself. 

Laxus dawned a confused expression. Why did you lie like that? The two of you had had amazing sex the previous night and that’s where all your bruises were from. They were proof that you belonged to him, and only him. 

You continued to get questioned by your guild mates. Some of them noticed the hickies as well as the handprint bruise and kept quiet, just silently smirking to themselves, but those who didn’t notice kept berating you out of concern for your wellbeing. 

Laxus was angry. You weren’t giving him the credit he deserved and he was going to demand to know why. He made his way down the stairs and caught you just as you broke away from your concerned friends to get a drink from the bar. 

You bumped into Laxus and immediately froze. You opened and closed your mouth like a fish, unable to form words. Laxus just had his arms crossed as he glared down at you. You weren’t in the mood to fight with him today. 

“Y/N-”

But you cut him off from continuing. “I just… I just can’t fight with you today, ok?” You said in a scolding, hushed tone. 

Laxus was more confused than before. Why would he fight with you? Wasn’t there an understanding between you two now? But all Laxus could do was watch helplessly as you scurried off, head hung low in an effort to go unnoticed by your guildmates. 

You returned to her table without a drink and grabbed your scarf. “I’m gonna head home. I’m pretty tired. Go without me on that job, ok?” You said as you left the guild hall in the direction of your apartment. 

When you got home you decided you needed another bath. You entire body was sore and you were emotionally drained. You couldn’t believe that Levy tripped and pulled off your scarf! It was so embarrassing! And then Laxus just had to run into you! Ugh! And Gajeel knew about everything! You turned bright red at the thought of Gajeel knowing that your bruises were from Laxus. 

You sank into the warm water and sighed. You needed this. 

About a week later, when your bruises were finally starting to fade enough to where you didn’t have to wear a scarf anymore, you were seated at the bar with Gray, your teammate and friend. You were laughing at something he’d said when a large shadow suddenly loomed over the both of you. 

You and Gray turned to see who was behind you. 

“What do you want, Laxus?” Gray asked, annoyance clear in his tone. 

“What are we laughing about over here?” He asked, his own annoyance clear.

Gray rolled his eyes as you remained frozen in a panic. Was he going to say something about your one-night-stand? 

“We’re having a conversation, you know, like friends do. Why don’t you try getting some and seeing what it’s like.” Gray retorted.

Laxus nearly growled and opened his mouth to say something, but you stepped between the two men. 

“Alright, let’s not get into a fight in the guild hall.” 

Gray gave you a confused look. “Why not? You’re usually chomping at the bit to fight Laxus.” 

“Well I’m still recovering from my assault,” You emphasized the word in hopes that Laxus would take the hint to not say anything against your version of the story. “And I don’t want to fight, nor do I want to see one happen near me. Just go back upstairs, Laxus.” 

Laxus’s intense stare lingered on you just a moment too long, enough for Gray to notice that some sort of shift had happened in your relationship, before he finally walked away and back up the stairs without another word. 

Gray eyed you, but didn’t say anything about it. 

Just around another week later, you were sitting at a table in the guild hall with Gajeel. You two were sitting quite close together, but for good reason. You needed help writing a song, and while Gajeel didn’t have the best vocals around, his songwriting skills were unmatched. 

“So how’s this: Put me on the shelf, discipline myself, to let the sparks die out. Shattering anything, that has reflections of you.” 

“That’s amazing! Gajeel, you’re the best at this!” You praised, hugging your friend, much to his chagrin. 

But your tender moment was interrupted when you felt yourselves get pulled apart from one another. You weren’t surprised to see it was Laxus who had come between you. He’d been doing that recently; anytime you were too close with any of your male friends in the guild, Laxus would appear and put distance between you and them, though never quite as literally as right now. 

“What the hell, man?” Gajeel asked, angry at being touched by Laxus.

“Don’t you have someone else you can get all touchy-feely with?” Laxus asked.

You were so confused by what was happening. Why was Laxus doing this?! Why was he basically torturing you?! Was this punishment for that night? Was he gonna hold it over your head like blackmail for the rest of your life?!

“Hey, Y/N, why don’t you go grab you and me something to drink. I’ll handle this.”

“But Gajeel-”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.”

You looked between the two men who were glaring at each other, but decided it best to leave them to fight.

“Look man, I know what happened between you two, and I don’t want to touch that with a ten foot pole. We’re friends and we’re working on something together. If you really can’t keep your composure over something as small as that, then it’s no wonder why it was only a one night thing.” Gajeel said once you were out of earshot. 

Laxus practically growled and bared his teeth at the other dragon slayer before him. 

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Laxus said, seething. “She’s mine, and if I catch you, or anyone else, touching her again, then you’ll have me to deal with.” 

Laxus walked away without another word and Gajeel sighed. Poor Y/N, he thought. You were really just too nice. It was a shame you got mixed up in something like that with someone like Laxus. 

Two months had passed since you and Laxus spent one very drunken night together and in that time, you found yourself avoiding Laxus to the best of your ability. You’d even returned the coat to his apartment when he wasn’t home so he wouldn’t bother you about it. Every time you ran into each other, things were so awkward that you were sure everyone around could feel the weird tension between you and Laxus. 

At first he didn’t try to fight you and it seemed like he wanted to just talk, but that terrified you more than him wanting to fight! You didn’t need him to sit you down and tell you that you were the biggest mistake of his life. It also became a problem that whenever you were hanging out with any guy in the guild hall, Laxus would show up and ruin it. 

So you avoided him. You pushed your team to take longer missions so you could be gone for longer periods of time and not have to risk running into him. 

But eventually, Natsu got worn out and asked for a break for missions for a while. That meant that until further notice, you were going to be around the guild hall every day. 

It wasn’t until the fourth day of being back that you ran into Laxus. 

“Come upstairs, now. I need to speak with you.” He said in a hushed, commanding tone that had you feeling the beginning simmer of want deep within you. 

You knew you couldn’t keep this up any longer and it was finally time for you to confront Laxus. People around the guild were starting to notice that you two weren’t fighting anymore when you crossed paths and some people were even beginning to speculate that something had happened between you two. 

So, you waited a few minutes before stealthily making your way up the stairs, desperately hoping that no one saw you go up there. 

“Come here.” Laxus said as soon as you appeared on the second floor. You gulped. He wasn’t playing around. You walked over to him and pulled out a chair to sit down, but Laxus tsked. “I didn’t say you could sit.” And so, you pushed the chair back in and stood. “Good girl.” He practically purred. 

Was he making fun of you? Throwing your night together in your face?

“What do you want, Laxus?” You spat. 

He was mildly taken aback by your anger. What had he done? 

“I should be asking you that.” Laxus countered. “You left me alone that morning, stole my coat, and then denied that I gave you those bruises. What was that about?” 

You were shocked. What was that about? What did he think it was about?! 

“I left your house after a drunken mistake and I was hoping you’d be able to drop it after all this time.” 

“Mistake?” Laxus asked more to himself than you. 

You couldn’t help but notice that Laxus wasn’t acting like himself. He seemed upset to hear you say that it was a mistake, like he had wanted you to say something else. 

“Laxus?” You asked, getting his attention. “Wh-What did you think that night was?” 

“I didn’t think it was anything.” He said, his personality suddenly shifting back into how it used to be, before your sexcapade.

“Hey,” You said softly. “Seriously. I want to know.” 

Laxus frowned at you as he contemplated speaking his mind. Dare he risk it? Were you worth it?

“I just figured that we got on well enough and you were a good fuck. Why wouldn’t we make a thing of it, but if that wasn’t what you wanted then whatever. It’s not like I’m super invested in the idea anyways.” 

You took a moment to process his words. He… This whole time he thought you were in a relationship? And that means… That whenever you brushed him off or acted awkwardly towards him… That means he was being rejected over and over again by you! And every time you were hanging out with another guy… That’s why he was always interrupting! He was jealous!

You couldn’t stop yourself from practically running forward and grabbing Laxus’s face in your hands, tilting his jaw up so you could smash your lips against his. He reciprocated the kiss, gripping your jaw tightly, just as he had that fateful night. 

You moaned slightly at the feeling of his fingers digging into your skin once again. God, you’d forgotten how good it felt. 

“What was that for?” Laxus asked when you parted. 

“I’m sorry that you’ve felt rejected this whole time. I just figured that you wouldn’t want me like that, so I just assumed our night together had been a mistake. I wish I knew sooner so I could have spared you all this heartache.”

Laxus tsked and rolled his eyes as if he didn’t care, but you saw through his tough guy act. 

“Well you know what this means.” 

“What?” You asked, confused by what he meant, but you feared the worst when you saw his eyes glint with lustful desire. 

“You’ve been a bad girl, denying me for two months. Bad girls have to get punished.” 

You immediately felt a jolt right through your core. What did he have in mind?

“What do you have in mind, sir?” You asked, desire for the man before you growing despite their surroundings. 

Laxus began to palm himself through his pants, already getting hard at the thought of the punishment he’d come up with. 

“See that clock over there, baby?” Laxus pointed out a clock next to the stairs. You nodded. “At exactly 1:15, Mirajane brings me a mug of ale.” Laxus paused to undo his belt and his pants. He pulled his belt off and pulled himself out of his pants and boxers. “You have until then to get me to cum.” 

You were soaking wet. How could he just say something like that so brazenly?! You were in the guild hall! 

“Laxus!” You cried in a hushed, panicked tone. “You can’t be serious!” 

“You’re time is ticking down, baby, so I’d stop asking questions and get to work.” 

You worried your lip between your teeth. You were in the guild hall! You could hear all your guild mates below talking and drinking. But… You were desperate for him. You’d tried to deny it these past two months, but you couldn’t any longer. You were already wet for him. 

You walked over to Laxus with a smirk. 

“Yes, sir.” You said and faced away from him. 

You reached under your skirt and pulled your underwear to the side, grabbing Laxus’s cock with your other hand and lowering yourself onto it. You gasped at how full you felt and you could hear Laxus groan behind you. 

Before you could begin to bounce on the cock inside of you, you felt Laxus reach in front of you. He was holding his belt in front of your face. 

“I know how loud you can get, so why don’t you be a good girl and bite down on this?” 

He wasn’t asking, so you obeyed and bit down on the belt. Laxus held the belt in place right behind your head so you were nearly choking, but you loved it. 

Now it was time for you to move. You began to slowly, but roughly, grinding your hips down onto Laxus. You raised herself up and dropped yourself back down onto Laxus’s lap before grinding again. 

You repeated this torturously slow and sensual rhythm, feeling the man beneath you shaking, desperate to keep himself quiet. 

You smirked, pleased with yourself, but your joy was fleeting as you looked at the clock. It was 1:10. You had five minutes to get Laxus off, and as far as you could tell, he wasn’t that close to cumming. 

Despite the risk of making too much noise and getting caught, you began to go faster, the sound of your skin slapping together almost too loud to be safe, but you were determined to succeed.

1:14. You could hear Mirajane mention that it was about time for Laxus to get his drink. It was now or never. You leaned back against Laxus’s chest and tapped your hand against the belt. Laxus took the hint and removed it from your mouth. You leaned your head back against his shoulder and turned to whisper directly into his ear. 

“Won’t you please cum inside me, sir?” 

That did it. Laxus came with a grunt, shooting loads of his hot cum deep within you. You moaned slightly, desperate to keep quiet. Laxus finished just in time, because now you could hear Mirajane’s footsteps coming up the stairs. 

You quickly got off of Laxus, fixing your underwear so it would catch any cum before it could drip down your leg, and sat in the seat next to him, watching as he quickly fumbled to put himself back into his pants and put his belt back on. 

“Oh, Y/N!” Mirajane said, surprised when she saw you sitting next to Laxus. “I didn’t know you were up here. I would’ve brought you a drink, too if I knew.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Mirajane.” You said with a smile, thankful that Laxus had sorted himself out before Mirajane got to you two.

“By the way, you two never did tell me how your date went.” She said placing the mug of ale in front of Laxus. 

“It went great.” You smiled. “You were right. We got along really well.” 

“So well that we’re together now.” Laxus said bluntly, catching both you and Mirajane off guard. 

“We are?”

“You are?!” 

“Yep, she’s mine.” Laxus grabbed you and walked over to the edge of the second floor. “You hear that everyone?!” Laxus yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the guild hall as your face turned bright red. “Y/N is my woman! So I better not catch any of you touching her anymore!” 

A round of gasps and murmurs went around the guild hall. Most of them were people telling each other that they were right and you two had secretly gotten together. 

You were embarrassed beyond belief while Laxus just let out a hearty laugh at your adorable red face. 

“Laxus!” You scolded in a small voice. “Why did you do that?” 

“Because I don’t want there to be any more confusion.” 

You rolled your eyes as Laxus pulled you close to his side, leading you back to the table where you were before. 

“Well I’m glad your blind date worked out, but next time, Laxus, be more careful! You know that anyone is allowed up on the second floor now, so there better not be any repeats of today, got it?” 

You were ready to drop dead from all the embarrassment while Laxus just laughed again. 

“Sure thing, Mira. We’ll definitely be more quiet next time.” Laxus laughed, still holding you close to him, not ready to let you go just yet. “Thanks for the drink!” He called as Mirajane went back downstairs. 

“I can’t believe you.” You said, embarrassed beyond comprehension.

“You can’t?”

You sighed while Laxus laughed once again. It was the most you’d ever heard him laugh and your heart swelled with pride. You were making him laugh like this; it was your presence that was filling him with such joy, and you couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and you can find me on Tumblr at el-frijole.tumblr.com


End file.
